Aun así, estaré contigo
by Yukkiteru Yukitemura Taisho
Summary: En cualquier universo o mundo, yo aun así, estaré contigo.


**I.**  
_**(Mundo Reverse)**_

\- No debería importante si me lastimo. No es tu obligación después de todo. - le dijo la albina, con voz fría. Atsushi la miró, serio, parando de vendar la herida.

\- Claro que me importa. Me importa porque eres tú, Kyouka-chan. - acercó el vendaje a su rostro, besándolo suavemente. - Podremos ser enemigos, pero no puedo evitar sentirme atraído por ti. Porque me gustas mucho.

Kyouka lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas.

\- ¿Tú quieres... Estar conmigo?

\- Sí. Estar a tu lado, sin tener que matarnos cada que nos veamos.

Ella lo miró, calmada. Atsushi sonrió, porque sabía lo que ella le quiso decir sin necesidad de palabras.

\- Yo estaré contigo, Kyouka-chan~. Aun si eso, significa morir.

**II.**  
_**(Mundo Genderbender)**_

\- ¿Por qué yo...? Él... Él era mejor partido que yo. - Kyoutarou estaba confundido, no lo comprendía. No entendía a Atsumi.

Atsumi lo tomó de los hombros, mirándolo a los ojos, determinada.

\- Tú y Montgomery-kun son diferentes. Y yo te elegí porque yo quiero estar contigo... ¡Quiero estar contigo, Kyoutarou-kun!

_¡Quiero que tú estés conmigo!_

— ... — Izumi no sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Atsumi se apartó de él, cohibida.

— Eh... Yo...

— Yo también quiero estar contigo. — sonrió, con pequeñas lágrimas resbalando de sus mejillas. — Yo también te quiero.

Atsumi sonrió, sonrojada. Limpió sus lágrimas, abrazando al chico, quien a su vez correspondió.

**III.**  
_**(Mundo normal)**_

Estaban sentados bajo la sombra de un árbol de cerezo. Atsushi recostando la cabeza en el regazo de Kyouka. Ambos en completa paz.

— Gracias. — susurró Kyouka, acariciando sus cabellos. Atsushi sonrió.

— Gracias a ti, Kyouka-chan.

**IV.**  
_**(Mundo de Intercambio de lugares)**_

— Kyouka-chan... — ella lo miró. Ambos estaban admirando el atardecer caer con vista al mar. Él volteó a verla, levemente ruborizado. — ¿Puedo estar a tu lado?

— Ya lo estás...

— ¡N-No! Me refiero a... — miró un momento a bajo, para volver a verla. — Estar siempre a tu lado...

— ¿Ser una pareja?

— Sí.

— ¿Contigo?

— S-Sí... ¡P-Pero sólo si tú quieres!

Kyouka se sonrojó, pero tomó tímidamente su mano. Atsushi se sonrojó todavía más.

— Está bien... Vamos.

Y juntos caminaron a casa, tomados de las manos.

**V.**  
_**(Mundo de Beast)**_

— ¿Podremos ir ahí algún día? — preguntó Kyouka, apuntado a la noria.

Ahora que eran libres, debían aprovechar cada momento y cada instante juntos. Sin miedo.

Atsushi sonrió levemente, tomando su mano con timidez; Izumi se ruborizó al igual que Nakajima, quien trataba de ocultarlo, mirando a otra parte.

— Podemos ir ahora.

Kyouka sonrió, asintiendo.

**VI.**  
_**(Mundo Yōkai)**_

— No entiendo cómo es que esto pasó. — habló para sí Atsushi, mientras su cola atigrada se movía. Kyouka lo miró, sin entender a qué se refería. Él sonrió avergonzado. — Perdón, es que no me cabe aún el hecho de que estoy en una relación con una Yuki-Onna tan hermosa como tú.

Kyouka enrojeció. A la vez que más copos de nieve caían.

— Yo tampoco lo sé... Pero sé, que quiero estar contigo por toda la eternidad. — le regaló una hermosa sonrisa, ruborizando al Jinko hasta la cola.

Kyouka lo miró con confusión. Atsushi cubrió su rostro con sus manos. Para más tarde adoptar su forma bestial.

— ¿Ocurrió algo?

— ¡N-No! S-Sólo... ¡E-Estoy bien! — Kyouka lo abrazó, acurrucándose a él. Atsushi también se acurrucó con ella, sintiendo su corazón acelerado. — ¿De verdad... Estarás conmigo en la eternidad?

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos. Atsushi sonrió internamente, cerrando así también sus ojos. Disfrutando del gélido clima.

**VII.**  
_**(Mundo donde las edades son intercambiadas)**_

— ¡Bienvenida a casa! — pronunció con evidente alegría y alivio en su voz. Después de todo, realmente se había aterrado al pensar en que ella hubiese muerto.

Kyouka sonrió casi imperceptible. Estaba en casa, Atsushi era su hogar y pequeño rayo de luz, después de todo.

**VII.**  
_**(Mundo original)**_

— ¡Vamos, Kyouka-chan!

Ella asintió, yendo detrás de él.

Porque aún así, en distintos universos, siempre estarían uno al lado del otro.


End file.
